wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cavoline (IGF)
Character By InterGalacticFly!! Don't use him unless given specific permission. I'd be open to spell checking and grammatical error checking just be sure to tell me if you do. WIP Appearance Cavoline is very lean with strong arms and legs. His snout is more protruding and boxy than the average SeaWing but he still has that distinctive SeaWing head-shape. His face is a light, mellow green with paler shades of a sourer green lining his temples, dewlap, and sides of his neck. Cavoline has six soft grey-green eyes and his mouth is a dark teal color. As the mellow green goes down his neck it transfers to a sage green color, which is the shade of the majority of his body. A sea teal color goes down his spine, while his spine and talon webbing is a Light turquoise color. His under belly is a dark and shaded color of lime. His wing membrane and bioluminesent markings are a pale turquoise like his spine and talon webbing, but not quite. He has five piercings, all of which are on his face. He has two Silver Earrings. A silver nose ring in his left nostril, and two piercings on his tongue (Also silver). He has a large silver ring around his neck that has little triangle like markings scratched into it. Cavoline sometimes wears other attire, but usually you can only find him wearing his sword sheath on his back. Personality Cavoline is a very open-minded and chill SeaWing. He likes taking his time and enjoys lounging around and really just being lazy when he has nothing to do. In this calm mindset he can seem quite, placid and seem to give off an aura of melancholy. He could just stare into space for hours on end if he really wanted to. This can give a demeanor to those who've never meet him in this state, of an apathetic dreamer. Maybe because he is a little. But, when Cavoline is on the move and working he can be very loud talkative and boisterous. He will be at work day in and out, and will almost seem to shed all of the former personality away like an old layer of scales. He can be very pessimistic surprisingly, but not to a dreary or disappointing point. Instead he'll use it as a humorous effect when he talks to others, but this mostly makes the listener forget about the actual bleakness of his statement. He likes having fun, and is actually quite surprised by how good a life he has. He is accepted, he has friends (In-fact a few best friends) And he can do what he loves to do. Which consists mainly of setting things on fire with his "Breath", collecting Sharp pieces of metal attached to wood and writing. History Cavoline had lived a pretty normal life before he had joined the circus. He had his kind and loving parents who helped and loved him in his early youth. He and his family had lived in a bay near the sea of a thousand scales He currently lives in a caravan rag-tag group of friends and wanders all around Pyrriah co-running his pal Lobivia's circus and performs fire and sword tricks... Trivia *Has collected around 143 special daggers for his collection. *Actually wears glasses but since he isn't doing parkour or anything while he's outside or performing. he decides not to wear them. *Likes day dreaming about the lost continent and other dragonet myth books *He likes hanging out and having fun with Lobivia *He doesn't like hanging out and doing the circus'es taxes and other things with Lobivia *He loves Haiku's Relationships Lobivia: Cavoline finds Lobivia a good and happy dragon and a great friend. He usually wanders around the circus giving the performers ideas and little tips on how to act or overcome their stage fright. Whenever he comes over to Cavoline he's always in awe by the blurring flame and Cavoline's masterful sword movements. When Lobivia and Cavoline have conversations about the circus they can go on talking for hours and hours. One idea building off the next. Cavoline finds him a little immature at times... But Lobivia is and probably forever will be one of those forever young dragons. Gallery Drawings Cavoline Full-Body ref.png|Full body ref Cavolin Breathing fire.png|Full headshot of him doing what he does best IMG 20181121 183402.jpg|A cute little Cavoline by PinkTiger!! TY!! Hey siri.png|By SkyFire. I can just imagine Lobivia seeing this and screaming "Wait!! Your cheating on me!!" Cavoline sounds like Coraline.jpeg| By QE1 Ahh!! TY!! {| Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (InterGalacticFly)